Always Winter
by brilliantmemories
Summary: It’s Christmas in three days, and the preppies of Bullworth Academy are in the festive spirit. Especially, their leader and his right hand man." Each chapter had it's own little story. WARNING, SLASH.
1. Snowflake

**Title: **"Always Winter"

**Pairing:** Derby x Bif

**Rating:** T

**Summary**_**: **_It's Christmas in three days, and the preppies of Bullworth Academy are in the festive spirit. Especially, their leader and his right hand man.

**Authors Notes:** Yes, I've always wanted to do a preppie story, it's just I never got to work on it.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN "Bully" and any of its characters, etc. or anything else that I mention within this entire story.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Snowflake**

Laughter echoed through the Harrington House, champagne glasses clinking together, as the preps of Bullworth Academy basked in the Christmas spirit for once. Derby slowly sipped from his glass, smiling to him self. Across from him, Bif was chatting away to Tad, their interest in what their fathers were getting them for Christmas.

"My daddy is getting me a new summer home," Tad smiled proudly, "The one we bought last year is wearing off, I want somewhere hotter anyways. The Bahamas is just not warm enough these days."

"Cool," Bif smiled, "I'm not quite sure, my dad told me he'd keep it a surprise," Chad snorted, his laugh high pitched. Tad couldn't help join in, holding his sides, laughing his fake British laughter. Derby pulled at his tie, loosening it. Bif eyed him with curiosity.

"Say, who are you chaps spending your Christmas with?" Gord asked, smiling. The question had caught everyone off guard. A few dumb founded preppies rubbed their chin.

"Oh, I'm spending mine with Kirby," Tad laughed, "He's so cute when I buy him really expensive presents," the rest of the clique laughed, the fireplace sparking in the background. Derby stared at him, his face hard. Bif quickly stood up and quickly walked up stairs. From atop of the staircase, her heard Derby explode.

"What are you thinking?! Interacting with another clique member? A_ jock_? That _is not_ acceptable!" he yelled in disgust. Bif leaned against the railing and watched as his fearless leader shrieked at the other – terrified - members. Bif smiled as Tad quickly stood up, waving his arms in denial. Derby advanced on him. Bif could see him hissing something between his teeth. Derby grabbed his drink and exited to the poker room, leaving all the preps in dismay. Bif grunted before turning around and walking out to the balcony. The stars glittered in the night. The chirps of the crickets were the only noises Bif heard until footsteps intruded on his silence. He turned around to be greeted by a shy Gord. He smiled weakly before leaning against the iron railing next to Bif. The silence was awkward until Gord broke it.

"Hey… Bif, you're Derby's best friend right?" his voice was tiny, a whisper almost. Bif laughed heartily.

"Yes, ever since we were four," He smirked at the memories. The small children chasing each other around in their diapers until their fathers snapped at them to stop. Curling up on the couch together and watching British comedies. Sure, they didn't understand what they were saying, but they were learning the accent that they spoke now. Only Bif had dropped it when he entered private school, he thought it was stupid, as Derby kept it to impress the less wealthy kids. It was when they turned eight their fathers wouldn't let them sleep in the same bed anymore, it was wrong from there.

"Is he always this mean?" Gord looked up at the _only_ man who dared argue with Derby. Bif couldn't help but roar with laughter. Gord shied away a few steps. They always thought he was insane to question Derby when he was in one of his "moods".

"Sadly, yes. The only type of… kindness, he had shown, has been towards me," Bif couldn't help but feel happy, "and that's about it, never to his parents or clique members, if you've noticed." Gord nodded vigorously before tearing his eyes away from Bif and looked out over the town. A single fleck of white fell from the sky. Gord jumped back, Bif looking at it curiously.

"Huh, it's a snowflake. Maybe we will have a white Christmas," Bif said.

"Hah, if it lasts three days," Gord laughed nervously before turning in, saying good night to Bif as he went back into the Harrington House. Bif stared at the flakes of snow that seemed to fall endlessly, each one landing in his hair. He glanced around before sticking his tongue out. If Derby caught him doing this, he would be in for hell. A single flake landed, dissolving quickly. Bif chucked as he went back inside, dragging his self downstairs. Tad and Chad had already left – presumably to bed – and a blonde haired man was sitting in one of the forest colored arm chair.

"Derby, it's time to turn in," Bif spoke softly, not wanting to upset him. He must have had too much champagne. He would sleep well tonight and wake with a pounding head ache. He heard him grumble before standing up, falling back into his chair.

"Careful, you won't be able to stand up right," Bif's voice was concerned. He didn't want Derby hurting himself. The snobbish prep got up on his feet quickly before stumbling over to Bif, collapsing into his arms, knees on the floor. Bif sighed before taking Derby's glass out of his hand and placing it on the side table. He pulled him up, putting his strong arm around Derby's waist, helping him up the stairs.

"You know Bif, this could be fairly suggestive," he chuckled, his voice uneven and loud. Bif hissed at him as he climbed up the stairs, "You know… I know you've always had this thing for me," he hiccupped, "ol' chap." He flopped around with Bif supporting him, he held on tight so he wouldn't fall down the stairs. "I know you think about me the way you shouldn't," he laughed in his drunken state. Bif continued ignoring him. "Pssht, you know you want me," he stroked Bif's face. He slapped it away before opening Derby's room door.

"Remind me never to let you have another glass of champagne," Bif grumbled, helping Derby to his king sized bed. He always demanded that he have the best. Bif swept him from under his feet and carried him to the bed with ease.

"You know…" he hiccupped again, "that could come in a lot of use." Bif rolled his eyes, placing Derby on the edge of the bed, sitting up, pulling the sheets back for him and tucking him in. Derby's eyebrows creased.

"I'm still in my clothes," he whined.

"Deal with it," Bif growled. As he stepped outside of the door, Derby called out to him.

"Sleep with me tonight." Bif turned around to stare at Derby. He pulled the covers up childishly and hid like they used to when they were little. Bif flicked off the lights, closing the door behind him. He started to walk to his room next to Derby's before he stopped in his tracks. He turned around and slowly walked down the steps back into entry room where the fireplace resided. He picked up the glasses that were lying on the table, left behind, and walked over to the next room where the bar was. Having wealthy fathers was nice when they could steal liquor from them and hide it in the cupboards for such occasions. He cleaned the glasses in the sink before putting them away neatly. He returned back to the lounge room and grabbed the 3L bottle.

It was empty.

"Jesus… they drank a lot," Bif frowned before putting it into the recycling bag. He hummed to himself as he saw Derby wobbling in the doorway. Without looking up a second time, he spoke gently.

"You should be sleeping, get your rest," Bif said, "You'll thank me later." He heard Derby stumble over to where he stood, his back still turned to him. His impervious leader wrapped his arms around his waist, holding onto him closely. Bif shifted, turning around to caress him. Derby pressed his head into the taller boy's chest, his fists clenching his Aquaberry sweater.

"I couldn't sleep," his words were slurred and muffled in his sweater. They had no true emotion behind them, "I need you." Bif tensed at his choice of words. Derby was always direct and forward when he was drunk – which was rather rare.

"Do you want some pills, then?" he was always too polite for Derby – he never quite understood that. Bif stroked his head, the smaller prep's arms around his neck. Derby wouldn't remember it in the morning. Bif inhaled Derby's Aquaberry cologne, his fingers running through his slick, blonde hair. Derby tossed arms around Bif's neck loosely before leaning on his toes.

"What are you two doing?!" Pinky squealed, her hands in front of her mouth. Bif quickly let his arms drop, but Derby still kept his arms locked around Bif's neck, slowly turning his head in his ex girlfriend's direction. Bif quickly unfastened his fingers and pushed him away, pushing past Pinky, quickly rushing to get upstairs - embarrassed. Derby flinched as he heard the door slam and he slowly looked at Pinky who was fuming.

"You idiot!" she screamed before slapping him across the face, leaving the house, shutting the door loudly behind her. Derby stood in a daze, his eye lids dropping, his vision fading. He pulled himself up the stairs and climbed into his head before nodding off to sleep.


	2. Angels

**Title: **"Always Winter"

**Pairing:** Derby x Bif

**Rating:** T

**Summary**_**: **_It's Christmas in three, and the preppies of Bullworth Academy are in the festive spirit. Especially, their leader and his right hand man.

**Authors Notes:** I have a headache and one more chapter to go.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN "Bully" and any of its characters, etc. or anything else that I mention within this entire story.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Angels**

Derby groaned as Bif pulled back his black, silk curtains, the light falling across his face. He pulled his thick, white duvet covers over his head, grumbling in protest as Bif tried to pull them back.

"Please, Bif. It hurts," he mumbled as Bif started to raise his voice at him. They had class in an hour and he needed to be ready. Bif sighed before leaving the room, to return soon with a bottle of Advil. Derby slowly emerged out of his covers to be handed a glass of water and two pills. He swallowed them quickly, holding his head.

"See, that's what happens if you drink too much. I told you so," Bif grinned at him, taking the glass from his small fingers. Derby smiled weakly.

"You're an angel," Bif couldn't help but brush his fingers across his cheek lightly. He couldn't help but smile as he felt his leader get hot with embarrassment.

"And so are you," Derby beamed before jumping out of his bed, moving as a slow pace.

"You're lying!" Gord bellowed. Standing in his desk, his face was furious. Mr. Galloway raised his eyebrow, Derby smirking in the background. Bif glanced over at his friend, who appeared to be enjoying him self. Bif turned his attention back to Gord, who was outraged by the fact they were doing secret Santa's this year.

"That is the most absurd thing I've ever heard!" Gord was right in front of the English teachers desk, yelling at his drunken face, "What if we absolutely despise that person?!" Mr. Galloway looked at him curiously. "This isn't Pre School!"

"Sucks to be you," he laughed once again, sitting back in his chair, kicking his feet up. "This is English anyways, get back to work. You'll get your secret Santa by the end of this class." He smiled at all the kids, who were spooked by his disturbing smile. The rest of the class turned back to their essay while Derby tapped his pencil on his paper before leaning back in his own chair, placing his hands behind his head. Just because the two were sitting in the corner, Mr. Galloway couldn't keep tabs on them. He had to keep his view on the kids in the front – Russell, Gary, and most of all, Johnny. Gord sat down reluctantly, scratching on the paper violently.

"Glad I got you out of bed?" Bif grinned at Derby who was now scowling. Derby glared up at him, black circles under his eyes.

"Shut up. I'm never going to drink alcohol _ever _again," he growled, rubbing his temple. Bif laughed softly beside him, his eyes set on the window. He rubbed away the condensation. The grounds were covered with sparkling, white snow. He heard Derby grunt behind him. He turned around to face him, Derby's face was sour.

"It'll never last. We'll _never_ have a white Christmas," he whispered, Mr. Galloway a few desks ahead of him. He went back to his sheet, pretending to write on the blank paper. Bif put his chair back on all fours before leaning against his elbow, concentrating on the five letters in front of him.

E, L, M, O, L, W.

What in god's name could you spell with that? Being a boxer had lowered his academic standards. Taking a blow to the head a few times does really mess with you, _a lot_. Too bad now a days they did the grades on school work instead of how much they donated to the school. Bif reminded himself to talk to her mother about that. Sure, he may not have been as snobbish as the other preps, but she still had his shady moments. He fumbled with the pencil when a small white slip was softly pressed onto his desk. He looked up to see Mr. Galloway's emotionless face before he stalked off to the other students. He glanced over at Derby who was already stuffing his piece of paper into his Aquaberry trousers, a sly expression on his face. Bif quickly opened up his slip and gawked at the name.

_Derby Harrington._

Bif stared at the paper, his mouth hanging open impolitely. Derby turned his focus on him, he could feel it. He quickly folded it up and placed it in his slate colored pants, scribbling furiously on his paper. Derby frowned and turned back to his own sheet.

_Derby? How'd I get him!? Galloway must of done this to me,_ he glanced up at his teacher, _oh dear, what do I get him?! _He looked over at his friend, who was writing peacefully, his mind at ease. Bif was never one to worry, but Derby was his friend – his leader. Do something wrong and it would probably take a toll on his health.

"Remember, children," Mr. Galloway stumbled back to his desk after everyone had gotten a small white paper, "You give their gifts to them on Christmas day, no sooner than that," Bif glanced back at Derby, he was still mellow as ever. Where was the moody Derby he had just seen a few minutes ago? He must have really enjoyed who he got. Bif's heart sank.

"_What if it isn't me…?"_ he whispered aloud.

"What was that, chap?" Bif scrambled to put together his words.

"Nothing! Just talking to myself out loud… ha ha…" Derby rolled his eyes and got out of his seat, the bell ringing. Bif followed after him. On the way out, Mr. Galloway winked at him.

"What's your problem, Bif?" Derby asked, taking a small bite from his red apple. Bif blushed before answering.

"Ah, it's nothing. Thinking," Derby glanced around the cafeteria.

"Ugh, look at that," Derby nodded off behind him. Bif glanced behind him to see Kirby and Tad sitting together. He turned back to face Derby, who was sitting beside him, with a disturbed face. Derby groaned.

"It's disgusting, he shouldn't be-"

"I think it's cute," Bif regretted it once he said it. The words had just slipped out – even though it was the truth. The way Tad put his arm around Kirby made Bif jealous. He was so sure about his feelings towards the little jock and there was Bif, stressing over the fact if he liked Derby or not. Sure, the leader made his heart bump every time he walked by and spoke to him, but what about Derby? He had his eyes on Pinky, the snobbish princess. _What does Derby see in that bitch that he doesn't in me_? Then Bif knew it – not the answer to that question, but the one before. He was in love with Derby and there was nothing he could do about it.

"But he's a jock! He sweats and oh god, he might be _better _than me!" Derby fumed as he turned around and chucked his apple at the back of Kirby's head, quickly swinging back around. Kirby yelled out in disgruntled pain and Bif felt his eyes on his back and he lowered his head, taking a bite of his banana. He was lost deep in thought, his mind only on his friend. Derby raised an eyebrow and poked him in the shoulder.

"What?" He tossed the banana peel behind him.

"I've been trying to ask you, who your secret Santa is," he smiled at Bif, "I want to know, ol' chap." Bif shrugged and Derby rocked him back and forth on his chair. "Tell me," he whined.

"Not telling. Besides, the whole part of secret Santa is the _secret_ part, got it?" Derby pouted before getting up and stalking off to class. A sharp yelp shattered the mumble of the cafeteria behind him, causing Bif to wheel around in his seat.

Kirby was on the ground, Tad crouching beside him. Bif felt his head smash with the table as he heard Tad shriek. He cursed before punching Kirby right in the face causing him to scream in pain. Bif jumped to his feet, running from the horde of jocks that were chasing him. He passed Derby, only to be stared at with an amused grin, before pushing through the doors into the afternoon sun. He heard Ted's yell as he jumped into the Harrington House, shutting the door behind him.

"So, did you beat him up?" Derby's voice came unexpectedly from atop of the stairs. Bif turned around, astounded as his figure. Derby was shirtless in his Aquaberry slacks, walking down the oak steps in bare feet. Bif narrowed his eyes as his clique leader took a few paces closer to him.

"You've been drinking I assume," Bif accused, being angry with himself for letting Derby into the cupboards.

"Have not," Derby traced lines up Bif's arm. He shuddered, brushing off Derby's fingers with ease. "Anyways, have you gotten your secret Santa his gift yet?"

"No. Not yet. I want to get him a car, but I'm not sure. It might be late," he shrugged. Derby scowled before going back upstairs and closing the door behind him. Tad and Kirby entered as Bif took a seat next the fireplace. He looked over his shoulder to smile at his friend. His eyes moved to Kirby, making him smile shyly.

"You mind, Bif ol' chap?" Bif shook his head before turning back to the fireplace, thinking. A few moments later, Kirby settled into the seat beside him. He heard Tad take in a long breath.

"Hi, I'm Kirby!" he exclaimed, holding his hand out to the prep. Stunned, he shook his hand slowly. Kirby beamed before letting Tad sit on the arm chair. "You can sit on my lap," Bif heard him whisper as Tad shuffled him on to his legs. Bif blushed and looked away, his eyes on the flames that were licking the cement fireplace.

"I'm… sorry," Tad said weakly, he was perfectly happy where he was. "I told him not to come in here, but he wanted to meet you. He said you weren't with Derby the night they attacked us, I wasn't really paying attention." Bif shrugged, fidgeting in his seat. That night he was talking to someone outside the clique – someone he was forbidden to talk to, someone who hated his guts.

Johnny Vincent.

Bif was determined to win Derby over at the time and he had one last shot. Talk to the man who forced him to love him – that grease ball. No one of that class should have put him into such a position, yet Derby _still_ fell for him. It was hard to listen to him talk about Johnny secretly behind the clique's back all the time when they were alone. That was the reason why Bif wanted to beat him so bad – no one deserved to touch Derby like that.

"Oh, I was just busy," he got up and walked upstairs slowly, "Taking care of some business."

"I see," Tad stroked Kirby's hair, making him smile slightly. Bif grunted before getting up and slowly jogging up the stairs. He heard Tad shout an apology before laughing with Kirby's squeals. Bif knocked on Derby's door lightly.

"Go away, I'm busy you insolent jerk – who ever you may be," he shouted rudely. Bif sighed before opening the door to see Derby lying on his bed, reading a book_. A book, huh,_ Bif thought, he had never seen Derby read anything before. He jumped - quickly placing the book beside him, losing his place obviously. Bif chuckled as he crossed the room. "What do you want?" he sat on his bed, "Don't sit there!" He fell back, lying across the bed sheets. "Get out, now."

Bif burst out laughing as he read the cover of his novel. "You're reading Romeo and Juliet?" Derby flushed furious before snatching it from his hands.


	3. Presents

**Title: **"Always Winter"

**Pairing:** Derby x Bif

**Rating:** T

**Summary**_**: **_It's Christmas in three, and the preppies of Bullworth Academy are in the festive spirit. Especially, their leader and his right hand man.

**Authors Notes:** Weee, finally. I'm sorry for fininshing it so late, I've been really busy.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN "Bully" and any of its characters, etc. or anything else that I mention within this entire story.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Presents**

Derby mumbled as he pushed the blankets out the way. He looked at Bif curiously, who was sleeping peacefully at the end of his bed. Surprisingly, he looked cozy. It was hard for Bif to sit anywhere considering his size - he wasn't fat or anything, just amazingly built. Derby smiled as Bif spoke softly in his sleep.

"… Please… Derby…ah…no just…" he rolled over, fidgeting. Suddenly he hit his head against the foot board, snapping awake. "Ouch! What was-?" Derby chuckled, a smile breaking across his face. Bif grinned before jumping on him, tickling him. Derby laughed as Bif's fingers glided over his navy silk pajamas, making him squeal like a schoolgirl. _Haha, he's just like a six year old._

"P-please - stop!" Derby breathed through his laughs, making Bif stop slowly, tickling him every once in a while. He glanced over at the clock.

"That's not fair," Bif grumbled, jumping off his bed.

"What?" he looked over at the old styled clock, frowning as he saw the time. Bif walked over to the curtains, pulling them back to reveal the moonlight. "I never got my secret Santa something and the stores… "Derby flinched as he said this, "are closed, and it's too late to ask daddy for something." Bif nodded in agreement.

"Me neither. I think I might use a homemade gift though… hopefully he'll like it." Bif sighed sadly. He wanted to give something to Derby that he'd never forget, and he knew the perfect gift. He just wouldn't admit it to himself.

"Why won't you tell me who your secret Santa is?" Derby grinned as he hopped to the corner of his bed. Bif smiled as he saw this, knowing that Derby was being himself again. Whenever he was around the rest of the clique he was serious, too serious, and that it upset him just a bit. But he would never admit that to anyone, ever.

"I'll tell you when the clock strikes midnight, okay?" Bif turned around to see Derby sulking. He frowned as he opened his door and slid out into the hallway. He glanced at his watch – eleven forty three o'clock. He had twenty minutes to kill. Walking down the steps, he heard Derby running behind him. He turned around to see him tying his baby blue robe up, joining him on the steps. Bif slid his hand down the railing, walking past the fireplace. Turning, he opened the doors to the entrance room and walked into the dim night. He heard Derby shiver as their steps crunched in the heavy snow. Bif walked over to the lights and sat down on the concrete block, Derby taking a place beside him.

"W-why are w-we out here…?" Derby chattered. Bif shrugged and looked around for the other preps. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kirby and Tad sitting up in the tree, snuggling. Bif grunted as Tad winked at him, pulling Kirby in for a kiss. He looked away, his focus off in the distance.

"A-are y-y-you okay…?" Bif looked over to see him trembling. Sighing, he put his arm around the smaller boy, holding him close to him. "You're warm…" he buried his head into the side of his chest. Bif blushed furiously as he held Derby tighter.

"We can go inside if you're that cold…" he trailed off, lost in thought.

"No, I'm fine here," he sighed happily. Bif felt Derby's arms slowly wrap around him. Smiling, Derby nuzzled Bif's neck.

"My, you're affectionate," he chuckled, stroking Derby's hair. He grunted before jumping off the ledge, dragging Bif along with him. He groaned in pain before picking himself up, running after Derby who headed towards the Harrington House..

"Derby!" he hollered, ignoring the looks of the preps that stood inside. Running in a rush, Derby tripped over the cloth covered stairs, falling forward. Bif quickly moved to his side, putting his arm around his waist. He groaned in protest, but Bif carried him up the rest of the stairs, laying him back on his bed. Urgently, he slipped out into the hallway, searching for a medial kit. Finding one in the bathroom, he hurried back to his room. Derby was sitting up, rummaging through side table drawer, immediately shutting it closed once Bif entered the room. He raised an eyebrow but quickly glided over to where Derby sat. He pushed on his chest lightly, making him fall back.

"Where does it hurt…?" Bif asked, concerned. He was always too dramatic when it came to Derby's health or safety…

"It doesn't really…" he shrugged, bringing himself back up – Bif pushed him back down, glancing at his watch. Five more minutes until… "My left shin," he grumbled. Bif rolled up his pant's leg, revealing a large bruise. Derby sighed as Bif wrapped it with a bandage. "Do you know what your doing?"

"Not really but…" he mumbled as he tied off the white strip of cloth. Derby flinched, sitting up as quick as he can. Bif crawled up beside him onto the bed. Derby grabbed back the covers, making Bif roll to the end. He laughed, pulling the sheets over his head. Bif grinned, kneeling over the sheets, crawling over Derby. He heard him chuckle and squeal silently, making Bif chuckle. He treasured the special friendship the two had, he would never trade it for anything in thee world. Bif felt his face flush as Derby's legs moved up along his sides, creating friction between the two. Frozen in the spot, he couldn't move any further or speak. Derby popped his heads above and stared at Bif with a confused face.

One minute.

"We have only one minute," Bif whispered softly, his face emotionless. Derby pulled himself out of the covers, Bif falling to the side – nearly banging his head up against the wall.

"Until what, chap?" Derby crawled over to where Bif lay, resting his head on his back. He turned over, Derby's head lying on his stomach.

"Until Christmas," he smiled, fumbling with Derby's pretty hair. Pulling at his Aquaberry sweater, he groaned, stroking Derby's soft face as if it was breakable. They lied in silence until he heard the final tick – the grandfather clocks singing at the hour change. It was December the twenty fifth. Smiling, Bif opened his mouth to say something only to have Derby press his finger against his lips.

"Shhh, don't talk," he smiled sweetly. Bif frowned softly before closing his eyes, letting the sound of the new day wash away his nervousness. Opening his eyes slowly, he wrapped his arms around Derby's small body, bringing him up closer to his face. Raising his hand, he caressed Derby's cheek, pulling him in closely. Feeling him tremble, Bif shivered as their lips met, his heart beating franticly, as if it was going to burst out of his chest. Derby's fingers raked across his temple, mending their bodies together in a way that would soon become – _hopefully - _familiar_. _As Derby pulled his head back for a breath, his eyes met Bif with such intensity that he had to look away.

"Don't look away. Just close your eyes," he gently pressed their lips together with as much flair as the last kiss. The way the butterflies moved around in his stomach made Bif want to collapse. The feeling, it was so… unbelievable. It was something unable to describe with words. Derby's hand smoothly pushed up against Bif's chest, trying to be as passionate as he could on a first kiss. Bif breathed him, taking in his scent and everyone about him. Slowly, he entwined his fingers within Derby's, their bodies keeping the heat between them. Bif nuzzled his neck quickly, letting his head fall back to the bed. Derby careful positioned himself on top of him and softly fell on his chest.

"Merry Christmas, Bif." He smiled kindly.

"Merry Christmas, my love."


End file.
